Clash of the Schools
by alwaysBEElovely
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! It’s the twin’s junior year of high school. After having to adjust to the new El Carro kids coming in, there’s a new adjustment to be made: the kids from Sweet Valley Jr. High are back! And bringing all of the drama with them! READ AND REVIEW
1. So Back!

**Summary: **It's the twin's junior year of high school. After having to adjust to the new El Carro kids coming in, there's a new adjustment to be made: the kids from Sweet Valley Jr. High are back! And bringing all of the drama with them! Can Jessica and Elizabeth survive it? AU

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweet Valley High characters or anything of the such.**

* * *

**Clash of the Schools**

**Chapter 1**

**Back Again**

* * *

Jessica's POV

"I think that you're totally overdressing. You're blowing this back to school thing to new heights, seriously." My twin sister said as she watched me perfectly do my makeup in the mirror. "I got ready in under fifteen minutes and I'm looking great."

I smiled at my twin. "This year, everything's going to be different. Melissa and I made amends, so it's not going to be as stressful a year. Will and I are cool after he cleared my rep. Now I know who my true friends are—definitely not Lila. And _I'm_ going to be in charge. Which is why I'm wearing this. I know, its risqué or whatever, but I feel like being sexy for the first day."

Liz grinned at me proudly. "I'm glad to hear you say that. I'm going to eat breakfast." She walked out of the bathroom and headed to her room while I stood and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was curled in gentle spirals down my back; my shirt was a blue belly top with the word BOY on it. It showed off my flat stomach and my new stud piercing. Also, I wore low slung jeans with white tennis shoes. It was an extremely feminine tomboy look. It looked great.

As I finished applying my clear lip gloss, I smiled at my reflection. I looked really hot! I looked incredible! All of those new students coming could eat their heart out… especially since I was available. After all of that drama last year, I decided that it'd be nice to be single again. They could look but not touch.

And besides, after today I would dress mellow. It's just nice to have the attention for the first day of a new year.

When I went downstairs, I grabbed an apple and hopped into the Jeep with Liz, where we headed off to school. For a moment, I was a bit nervous. I was starting this year off single—a rare feat, I must say—and not totally confident. Sure, now Melissa and I were cool and those rumors wouldn't be going around anymore. But that didn't mean people wouldn't still be _talking _about it. Gosh.

I shook my head at that thought and turned to Liz. "So… what's the Conner verdict? Is he going to be here today or is he coming next week?"

She sighed and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Next week. He's spending another week in rehab to make sure that he can definitely live without alcohol. I think it's the best, even though I miss him more than you can imagine."

"I totally understand. When he comes back, he's going to be a completely different guy, and he'll no longer treat you like crap." I assured her. She was head over heels in love with him, and I knew that she was ready for him to come back.

I was glad that I didn't have to worry about that! The relationship life is _way_ too complicated.

When we pulled into the school, Elizabeth put the keys in her purse and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a jean skirt and a red beaded tank top, matching flip flops with her hair pulled into a side ponytail on her shoulder. "I'll see you at lunch."

"We're not going to class together?"

"No, I have an Oracle meeting first thing this morning. If any new kids want to sign up, then all they have to do is sign up with Maria and me this morning and we'll talk to them briefly before sending them on their way. It's mandatory."

We walked through the doors of the school and hugged each other. "See you later then." We walked separate ways down the hallway, where I met up with Tia, and Liz with Maria.

"Hey girl! Looking extra hot for the new kids coming?" She asked.

I grinned. "You already know it. Same for you?" Tia was wearing a short black skirt and black tee with 'badass' written in white letters.

"Jess, the only boy I'm looking hot for is Trent. So are you seriously looking for man-candy?"

I ran a hand through my hair as a group of freshmen boys stared me up and down. "More seriously, I'm doing this to show everyone that I'm not afraid to look nice just because of everything that happened last year."

Just then Melissa, Cherie, and Lila came over. "Hey Jess! Hey Tia! What's up?" They asked. The three were also dressed up extra hot for the first day of school. I always say, great minds think alike.

"Getting ready to start this new year. Now that the school's expanded what seems tenfold, I have a lot more people to impress." I told them. "But I plan to stay single this entire year. No more drama with boys. Jeremy was my last boyfriend for a long time."

"Is he still with Jade?"

I nodded. "They're happily together."

"That's great!" Melissa grinned but then frowned. "But you two were totally cute together."

"We were during the time. But… we grew apart, and Jeremy and Jade look way better together than we did." I looked down at my schedule. "What class do you guys have first period?"

We all shared our schedule before Melissa, Tia, and I walked towards our first period. The two of us dropped Melissa off in her class and continued onto class, myself thinking: This year, I'm totally going to be drama-free!

Elizabeth's POV

"Hi! Welcome new students to Sweet Valley High's newspaper, The Oracle. I'm your chief editor, Maria Slater. I'm in charge of the entire paper; what goes in and what doesn't. And this is my second in command, Elizabeth Wakefield. She has the same job as me when I can't fulfill my duties. She's also in charge of the layout. So, if you want to officially sign up now, then go ahead and sign the sheet. If you have any questions, come over now and we can answer them."

Bunches of people came over my way and signed the clipboard in my hand. It wasn't until someone didn't sign that worried me. I looked up from the paper and smiled at the guy, who was just staring at me in awe. Either he had a crush or something totally embarrassing was on my face.

"Um, hi. I'm Elizabeth. Do you want to sign up?"

"Yeah, I do. But I first just have to get over the fact that I'm standing in front of Elizabeth Wakefield. You look… amazing!" The guy said, a huge grin breaking onto his face, revealing two really cute dimples.

"Oh, do I know you?"

"You do, actually." A girl spoke, coming from behind the guy. "Maybe you don't remember those two kids you started The Zine with in Jr. High, but we're them."

My eyes widened, and I totally felt stupid as realization dawned on me. The other half of El Carro was joining our school, which meant that Jessica and my Jr. High friends would be transferring over. It was too good to be true!

"S—Sal? Anna? Are you for real?"

Before either of them could say another word, I dropped the clipboard and enveloped them in huge bear hugs. "Oh my gosh! It's so good to see you guys again! I can't believe… we're here… I'm practically speechless!"

They both laughed. "Yeah, we can see that. So how's everything been?" Anna asked.

"For me? Everything's been pretty great. I'm… I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm making my way through one step at a time." I tucked a strand behind my hair, putting the bright smile back on my face. "But you guys just being here is making my life ten times better."

"Well… we have to catch up. I mean, I'm sure everyone wants to see you again. Like Toby."

"Do you still date Toby?"

Anna shrugged. "It's an on and off kind of relationship. We're both really dramatic."

"Well, um, we'll catch up at lunch. I'm still kind of busy." I looked behind my friends and picked up the clipboard I'd dropped earlier. "If I see you in class, we'll hang then, too. Okay?"

"Yeah! Cool. We'll see you later."

When they left, Maria walked over and asked, "Who were they?"

"They were my old friends from Jr. High. I can't believe we're in school together now. This is… great. It's incredible!" I turned to her. "Now I have to introduce them to my best friend: you!"

"I can't wait to meet them. Now finish up with this line so we can get to class." Maria smiled and turned back to some kids wanting to ask her some questions.

And I stood there in awe, not believing that my long time friends were back. With Conner gone and me worrying about how he'd act when he returned from rehab, my old friends would be the perfect distraction.

* * *

"Salvador and Anna." Tia said, pointing to each one as we sat around the table during lunch. "Sal, you're the goofy one. And Anna, you're the Drama Queen. Am I right?"

"Dead on." Sal answered. "And you're Tia, Maria, and Andy. Tia, you're The Comforter, Maria, you're The Overachiever, and Andy, you're the equivalent of me as The Goofball."

"Man, you make us sound like superheroes." Andy said with a grin.

"Hey, that's how Liz makes you guys sound." Anna told us.

I smiled at them and asked, "So what've you guys been up to lately?"

"Personally, I don't do as much writing. Toby, wherever he is, and I have gotten more and more into acting and now we plan on being the leads in whatever school play will be happening."

"And I'm still a writer. And I still play guitar."

"Really? That's awesome!" I said. "Are you still in that band called Big Noise or whatever?"

Sal let out a deep sigh. "We don't really hang out anymore. Different friends." He explained. "Kristen and Brian hang with the 'It Crowd', Blue and Damon hang with the stoners and surfers, and Bethel hangs with the athletes. What about Jessica? She hangs with the athletes?"

"More like the cheerleaders." I answered.

"Jessica was an athlete?" Tia asked, shock written all over her face.

"Yeah, she used to run track." Anna said. "But she's a _cheerleader_."

Just then, another guy plopped down at the table. "Sorry I'm late, babe." Toby said, pecking Anna's temple before devouring his meal.

"Wow, Toby. You haven't changed a bit." I joked.

He looked up, did a double take, swallowed his food, and grinned. "It's a Wakefield!" He exclaimed. "I can't believe that The Wakefield Twins are back. I can't believe you even remember who I am."

"Of course I do. Dramatic Toby and Anna."

"How'd you know?" He grinned and stood to give me a hug.

After that whole little reunion was done, I turned back to Sal and asked, "So the old gang split up."

"It's not like we were the Scooby Doo squad or whatever." Sal said with a grin. "And it was for the best. We were a totally odd bunch, anyway. So it's not that big of a deal."

"That's what made us so great! We were all different and yet we all got along so beautifully. We should totally reunite our group. With no questions asked."

"That'd be stupid." Anna said, a sad pout on her face. "They dubbed us losers. They stopped hanging around us because of that. Why would they—or why would ­_we_ want to hang out with those guys after they ditched us to be considered popular?"

I shrugged, knowing that she was right. But was there really something wrong with wanting to go back in time and live when things were so much simpler? Before Conner brought all of that drama into my life and made me forget that there is a life beyond us? Was there something wrong with that?

I could only hope not, because I planned to do something about it.

* * *

**A/N: First fic so review and review some more! Many people don't read SVH but I want to bring it back so tell me your honest opinion and I'll write more.**


	2. So Good

**A/N: A comeback for the story that I haven't updated in almost a year? Yes, indeed this is it! SO READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**Clash of the Schools**

**Chapter 2**

****** So Good**

* * *

Jade's POV

"Do you know just how amazing it is to have you here at school with me everyday babe?" I asked my boyfriend while pecking his cheek. I let my face linger there for a few seconds. He smelled so... Jeremy! And Jeremy smelled _so good_. He should come out with his own cologne called just that: Jeremy. How much perfect could it get?

But it wasn't just his scent that was good. Everything about Jeremy was just so wholesome and _good_. Being with him made me feel good and made me feel like I as a good person.

I was definitely falling of hard for the good guy. Falling hard and fast.

"Do you know just how amazing it is to see your gorgeous face everyday in between all of my classes?" He questioned right back, placing a butterfly kiss on my nose. "Do you know?"

"No, I don't. Just how amazing is it, hun?"

"It's the best feeling in the world." He flashed his heart-melting smile my way before putting a fry in his mouth.

"Okay! Please, please,_ please_ stop before I throw up, okay? I don't think I can handle hearing the whisper-sweet-nothings-in-your-ear phase of a new relationship."

I turned my gaze to Trent with a smile as Jeremy laughed.

"Dude, don't get mad because Jade and I are so romantic. We just started dating seriously a month ago, so I think it's a necessity, alright? And besides, the whisper-sweet-nothings-in-your-ear phase of our relationship is never going to stop, isn't that right babe?"

"That is _so_ right." I smirked at Trent. "Where's your lover-girl Tia? I thought the two of you would be inseparable at this point."

"Well, she had some other things to take care of." He spoke in a secretive undertone.

Oh! Secrets... I liked secrets, especially the big, big, _big_ juicy ones. I had to figure out whatever he was talking about.

"What kind of other things did she have to take care of?" I asked as nonchalantly as possible.

He froze midair before biting into his burger. Placing it down slowly, he said, "Well... she had to take care of thins that don't concern anyone but Tia Ramirez."

_Harsh_. I'm not dense and unsure when to take a hint. I just prefer to ignore such comments and continue my meddling. "Is she having problems on the first day of school already?"

"Jade, don't be nosy." Jeremy said in a warning tone.

Shrugging him off, I looked to Trent for an answer.

He sighed and asked, "Why is it such a big deal?"

"Just curiosity. And Tia's my friend. I'm concerned about her."

"It's nothing that you should be concerned about. It doesn't even concern Tia, as a matter of fact. Besides, haven't you heard the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat'?"

"Yeah, but doesn't a cat have nine lives?"

He smiled broadly at me. "Girl, you're a trip. Your nosy ass is going to get yourself in a bunch of trouble one day, though, I guarantee you that."

Leaning over and kissing Jeremy on the cheek, I said softly, "I live for trouble."

Jessica's POV

"Hottie alert at the table in front of us! Who is that guy and why does he have to look _so good_?" Melissa said with a lustful glance towards the boy she was talking about. Of course she would never get with him for real. I mean, if she didn't have any fashion sense whatsoever, Melissa would walk around with FAITFUL TO MY BOYFRIENDstamped on her forehead—seriously.

I turned my gaze along with Cherie, Monica, and Trish. We looked at the guy Lissa was speaking of and enjoyed the sight. He was siting at a table with Ken, Will, and their friends, his blond hair spiky and his green eyes full of laughter. And yes, indeed, he was definitely a pot full of hotness.

"If I could get my hands on him, I'd do it in a heartbeat." Cherie spoke while staring at the guy with a raised brow. Ideas of what she would do to him were obviously running rampant through her head.

"My heart just skipped two beats. You should've been over there a heartbeat ago. " Melissa quipped, putting her hand on Cherie's shoulder to shove her. "Now get off your lazy bum and talk to the guy! He looks like a totally nice dude."

"I think not! Now, you know I'm not just going to approach a guy. _He_ has to approach _me_." She said cockily, though I knew the reason she didn't really want to go over was because of her nerves. When talking to guys, she tended to get nervous and shy, something that a lot of dudes went for from pretty girls... The part where she started sweating kind of freaked the boys out a little bit, but hey! She was cute! She had that in her favor.

"Jessica, come with me. Let's show this guy what he could be giving up, shall we?"

"We shall, Lissa." I stood and was about to walk off with her until Cherie's voice stopped us.

"Do not do this, guys! Melissa, don't. Sit down."

"Are you seriously trying to tell me to sit down? Yeah right. This is a favor to you. Appreciate it."

Cherie looked at me with pleading eyes. I gave her a reassuring smile. "Trust me. I will make sure Melissa behaves. If it makes you feel better, I'll do all of the talking, okay?"

Cherie nodded rapidly. "Good, good, _great_ idea! Actually, I'd prefer if you didn't even go over there, Melissa."

"Serious?" Melissa pouted at her words.

"No, Melissa go ahead. Just... do not embarrass me, okay?"

"Of course not! You're my freaking best friend!"

The two of us headed over to the table, Melissa going over to Will and plopping in his lap. "Thought it'd be nice to say hello to you boys. You looked so lonely over here without some gorgeous girls to brighten your day, we thought we'd come on over." She said, pecking her man's cheek.

"Appreciate the company!" One of the jocks proclaimed.

I glanced at the mystery boy and saw how all-American he looked. He, Will, and Ken could all be apart of the All-American-Boys Club... or something. If it doesn't exist, they should totally start one.

"Well, Melissa came to give you guys' company. _I've_ come over to deliver one of you a pretty good message from an interested, young beautiful lady. Who's the lucky guy going to be?"

Some of the guys jokingly raised their hands and bounce in their seats in anticipation, making me laugh. "It's... you, New Boy!"

"Really? And what does this young, beautiful lady wish to tell me."

I liked how his voice sounded. He seemed to be a pretty good guy. A _really_ good guy actually. Something about him seemed really familiar to me. His obvious kindness reminded me of someone from the past for some reason. Composing myself from my stupor, I stammered, "Um, s—she'd like to say that you seem like a really cool guy who she'd like to get to know better—only if you're interested in doing the same."

"Does she even know my name? Do _you_ even know my name?"

I laughed. "Guilty, sorry." i found a chair and pulled it beside him. "What is your name, young man?"

"Brian."

"Brian?" I questioned, looking at him curiously. I knew a Brian from a long time ago.

He returned my curious stare for a long moment, contemplating just as I was contemplating. We knew each other. I knew we knew each other!

"Are you two okay?" I heard Ken ask, but I wasn't paying attention. I just placed where I knew him.

"OH MY GOSH! BRIAN!"

A wide smile appeared on his face. "GET OUT OF HER! JESSICA?"

We laughed and stood up at the same time, looking at each other as if we hadn't seen the other in forever, when in fact it'd only been three years. Had we grown so much? Was Jr. High really so awkward that after puberty, we now looked really different?

Yeah. Back then, he had long hair and was lanky as hell. Now he was fit from football, obviously, and his hair looked so much better in his short spikes. "Oh my goodness! Why'd it take so long for us to figure it out? It hasn't even been that long!"

"Dude, I don't know." He replied, looking at me in awe. "I kind of figured it was you but I wasn't sure because... it just seemed too bizarre! I guess puberty really changed things, huh?"

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold on! Hold on! How do you two know each other? You used to date or something?" Melissa questioned with raised brows in surprise and suspicion.

"No, no, no! We were friends." I explained, never looking away from Brian. Then it hit me. "Brian, if you're here, that means that the whole SVJH gang is here, right?"

"Yep, everyone transferred."

"So you all still hang out, right?"

His facial expression shifted slowly from the huge elated grin to a small smile. "Well... things have changed—drastically. I don't hang out with any of those guy anymore."

"Just Kristin, huh? How are the two of you anyway? Still the perfect couple?"

I saw him flinch discreetly at the name. "Yeah, we broke up a while back."

"Oh... jeez, I'm sorry." A frown now etched my features. "So you're telling me that... that you don't hang out with _any_ of our old crew?"

He shook his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "People grow apart. We fit into different groups of friends."

I nodded my head understandingly and smiled again. "Still, it's freaking awesome to see you, Brian! You look fantastic, seriously!"

"Jessica, if you could see yourself, you would not be saying that to me." He spoke with a grin. "You've grown up for sure."

"Thanks. Wait, we didn't hug!"

He stepped forward and we shared a brief hug.

"Now that the reunion's over, how do you two know each other?"

We both laughed at Melissa's words while taking our seats. "Well, we went to junior high together and we were in the same clique." I answered. "Our group of friends was so close. You wouldn't even believe that it was possible for us to split up."

"Yeah, when it happened, everybody at school was like, 'What the hell?' But they figured it was because Jess and Liz left." Brian added.

"Why'd you and Liz leave, Jess?" Ken asked.

"We got rezoned." I answered simply. We thought it was a false alarm the first we were told we were rezoned, but it ended up being true, and we left everything behind. At first, we all kept in touch, but eventually, we couldn't find time fr them or they couldn't find time for us and... we just stopped talking altogether.

It was one of the most painful times in my high school life, especially with Damon and I being so close.

My breath hitched and I hiccuped cutely. "Sorry." I said. The thought of Damon caught me off guard, as it usually did whenever Damon made a random appearance in my head. When something caught me off guard, I had a tendency to hiccup, oddly enough.

"So who's this girl you wanted to tell me about?" Brian asked.

I pointed to the table behind me. "See that hot hick with the red curls? Total bombshell named Cherie, and you have the privilege of talking to her! How amazing can your day get? You get to see me again _and_ get hooked up with an awesome girl—thanks to me—in the same day!"

"Couldn't get any better!" He grinned and asked, "Why didn't she come over here herself?"

"Shy. It's really sweet." I quickly said with a dreamy look in my eye.

He nodded, glancing back at Cherie before looking at his friends. "Well, I'm going in."

His friends cheered him on as he made his way over to Cherie, and I sat in shock that I just saw _Brian_. To be honest, the shock of seeing Brian wasn't really what was on my mind. What technically was on my mind was the fact that since Brian was here, that meant everyone else was here too...

Including Damon Ross.

Butterflies erupted in my stomach out of nowhere just at the thought of him. What would happen when I saw him again?

"Jessica, you look _really_ good." One of the El Carro guys said with a lascivious grin.

"Uh... thanks." i turned to him and asked, "So, how's the transition from El Carro to Sweet Valley?"

"It's cool for me." He answered. "A lot of the El Carro and SVH kids aren't taking it so well, I have to admit. It's like, this SVH territory and none of them wants us here. And us El Carro kids are like, we don't even want to be here so shut up! It... it totally sucks, dude."

The way he spoke so slowly reminded me of a Neanderthal, I have to be real. But I didn't let that show on my face. I just nodded and said, "Well, I'm going to talk to my sister. I'll catch up with you guys later. Later Lissa."

"See you 5th period!"

I continued on to my sister's table, not believing that our good old friends from Sweet Valley Jr. High were back, and possibly, more like hopefully, in our lives again. I was really hoping that Damon would be one of those people.

Salvador's POV

Did she get even more beautiful, or did she get even more beautiful?

Yeah, she got even more beautiful.

Was it possible that I was falling in love all over again with Elizabeth Wakefield? It seemed like an impossible feat, but what silly tings haven't I conquered when it comes to the female sex? I mean, I fell for my best friend Anna last year just to have the feelings unrequited. Later on, this lass named Daisy and I dated for a long time, and I seriously thought I fell in love with her until she told me about the boyfriend she was hiding in Vancouver. And then there was Francine. I literally knew her for a minute and thirty-three seconds, and I totally believed she was The One! I thought that the girl was going to be in my life _for-e-ver_, with emphasis.

But it turned out she thought I was someone else. And it turned out that I was a total dufus for falling in love that quickly.

So the fact that I was falling for Liz Wakefield all over again neither surprised me nor discouraged me. I mean, I was a pretty attractive guy! Everyone says that I'm hilarious! And back in Jr. High, I was always the one who could put a smile on her stunning face.

"I missed you, Liz." I said sincerely, but then realized how cliché and corny and wanna-be-romantic that sounded. Quickly, I added, "You know, all of us have... missed you, and your sister, too, but you a lot."

She smiled brightly. "Thanks Sal! I missed you guys, too! I can't believe it's been so long! I had no clue that you guys would even be here."

"It's such an awesome coincidence." Maria put in brightly. It was nice that Liz's old friends and her new ones were getting along so well so soon.

"I still want to know who the people are that dubbed you all losers. Not to say that it's funny or anything... but yeah, it's kind of funny in a sadistic Edgar Allen Poe kind of way." Andy said now, furrowing his brows as if in deep thought, making everyone at the table laugh.

"This is so incredible. Who would've thought that--?" Toby began until he was cut off by someone shrieking loudly,

"LIZ!"

Elizabeth's look-alike came running over, looking gorgeous as always in a... a... a tomboyishly sexy outfit, if that even makes sense.

"Oh my _GOSH_, Liz! You will not believe what I'm going to tell you, so just listen and don't interrupt because you're going to go absolutely bananas after I tell you this! I'm still going bananas and I'm the twin that knows. Jeez, this is going to make you flip, it's going to make you flop, it's going to--"

"It's going to kill me if you don't say it now!" Liz interrupted, making me laugh.

"Fine, fine. Don't get touchy. Okay... everyone from our Jr. High goes here, as in school with us! It has been three years since we've seen them! When I saw Brian again and we recognized each other, I thought it'd be awkward, but it wasn't! So meeting up with the others should be just as great! And you can see Sal and Anna and Toby and all of those guys you did your magazine with. That was your half of the friends... not that anything was wrong with them. I just... they were more 'your people'. So yeah! Tell me how excited you are Liz!"

She paused before questioned with a frown, "That's it?"

Jessica looked flabbergasted. "_That's it_? Are you out of your mind? I just told you that the old Jr. High crew is all here! We're walking amongst each other in perfect harmony... almost." She grinned and told her sister, "The fell apart, so I'm suggesting we not even bring it up around them, if you ever see any of them. BUT DON'T YOU WANT TO SEE THEM AGAIN?"

"Yeah. Jess, I was aware of everything you just said because I've been eating and talking to them right here for this entire lunch hour."

She turned and looked at us as we all waved. Shock and embarrassment immediately showed on her face. "Wow . Hey. I can't believe I didn't see you guys. Excuse the entire speech I just proclaimed to my sis." Then she proceeded to get excited and happy again. "It's so great to see all of you again! You all look so good and grown up!'

"_We _look grown up? Jessica Wakefield, you have matured vastly." Toby spoke as he stood and gave her a hug, a wide smile on his face. I rolled my eyes at his gesture. He and Jessica weren't even close. He just liked hugging a beautiful girl. It didn't happen to him often, believe me. He barely hugged his girlfriend, and Anna was a beauty.

Anna stood up and hugged her as well.

Then she came over to me and asked, "El Salvador?"

I got up and grinned widely. "Yep! In the flesh! How've you been?"

She looked at her sister and whispered something with a laugh, causing Liz to blush a bit. I just raised a brow and brushed the gesture off before listening to Jess's response. "I've been fabulous. You look like you've been doing very well, Sal."

"I have." We hugged and she patted her sister's shoulder.

"Well, I just wanted to stop in and say hey!" She looked at Maria, Andy, and Tia. "Don't think I forgot about you guys. It's just that I saw you almost everyday during the summer so I think we all need a break."

"Ha-ha, Jess. You know you can't stay away from us." Andy said while running a hand through his frizzy red mane.

"Andy, you already know that that's the truth." She waved at all of us. "I'll see you guys later."

As she walked away, I turned to Liz and asked, "What was she whispering to you about? You turned redder than me the time I literally pissed my pants from laughing."

She giggled nervously and said, "Oh nothing. Just... twin stuff."

By the way she shot me a sidelong glance, I pretty much knew that they were talking about me. Perhaps how silly and goofy I was, _or_ how handsome I'd grown to be.

I was hoping for the latter.

If it was the latter, that would make me the happiest man at SVH.

"So, when is Conner coming back, Liz?" Maria asked while sipping her apple juice.

Elizabeth's face fell and she bit her lip a bit. "Not until next week." She answered demurely.

My curiosity got me. "Who's Conner?"

"He's Liz's boyfriend!" Andy piped up while taking a huge bite of his sandwich.

I looked to Liz and frowned. To think that everything had going so good. Damn.

* * *

**A/N: Isn't this interesting? Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 for those who just read it, and REVIEW because those are always appreciated!**


	3. So Cute

**A/N: Next chapter up! For those who are reading this fic, this one is for you! Enjoy and enjoy some more!  
**

* * *

**Clash of the Schools**

**Chapter 3**

**So Cute**

* * *

Damon's POV

"Dude, why are you acting like the move from El Carro to SVH is so freaking bad? It's a _good_ thing. You should be reveling in the fineness that all of these girls have to offer. Do you see that chick? She just _winked at me_. That never happens in real life! It's like out of a freaking movie! And why is something that only happens in movies happening to me? Because I'm at Sweet Valley High. That is why, man! So soak up the attention and enjoy it while it lasts. We're not going to be hot and young forever, my bro!"

I laughed at my best friend Blue's proclamation. "Dude, you know I'm not even looking at girls right now. I am laying off of chicks, especially the cliché ones I always end up getting with." I rubbed the stubble on my face and sighed. "This whole bad boy image has to change."

Blue rolled his eyes as we continued at our slow pace down the hallway. "Shut the hell up. You know you _strive_ on your image. It's the reason you get so many chicks. If I wasn't considered to be as silly as I am, then I'd get just as many girls as you. You have that whole... that whole mysterious thing about you that attracts chicks."

Again, I laughed. "Mysterious?"

"Yeah man! Own it!" He spoke with a wide grin, watching a group of girls walk by. They checked us out and Blue checked them up and down. "Hey girls," he finally remarked, grabbing my arm and pulling me with him when he did a U-turn to walk with the group. "You're looking very sexy, if I may say so."

They all giggled. Definitely sophomores.

I glanced behind me while walking beside Blue, putting on my bored persona. I knew that quite a few of the girls were looking at me, trying to catch my attention, but I wasn't even concerned about any of them. I was a senior, and the common disease known as senioritis had already kicked in.

That's when I saw it.

A mane of blonde hair and familiar sea green eyes that I hadn't stopped thinking about until they disappeared from my life so long ago.

As soon as I saw the girl, she was gone.

_Wait a second_, I thought to myself, _could that... was that... was that Jessica Wakefield_?

"Dude! Don't you hear her talking to you?" Blue snapped, shoving his hand into my shoulder. "The lady is asking you a question. Excuse him, please. His attention span is as small as his brain."

They all giggled again. "It's okay." The girl who was talking earlier to me was speaking again. She obviously was the leader of the clique and the boldest. "So, Damon, do you even know who I am?"

Her coy and flirty smile was cute, I had to admit. But she looked like a Plastic. I was avoiding all girls who fit anywhere under that category, even if I planned to just flirt with them. "I have no clue what your name is."

"It's Melanie, and I've noticed you for a long time now. I've just never had the nerve to say something."

I nodded my head in response. "Alright. That's cool."

She scooted closer to me and placed a fervent hand on my arm. "Not to be straightforward or anything but... I'm not busy after school. If you want to hook up, we can hook up."

Blue discreetly patted me on the back from his position between the arms of two girls. I turned back to the girl and said honestly, "Look, you're too young, and I'm not even looking for a girl to fool around with. I'm on my senior stuff, you know? I'm not trying to get involved with any girls, whether it be serious or not."

She pouted and ran her hand up my arm. "Not even for one night?"

I stopped walking and narrowed my eyes. "To be real, I'm not even into fast girls. It's not attractive. So even if I wanted one night, it'd be with someone with a little more self respect."

"It's not that I'm fast! I just... I just really like you and... and I want to get to know you better romantically."

"I didn't even know your name before today. You thought I was going to hook up with you tonight? Look, I don't have time for little high school games. I'm almost out of high school." I swear, some girls just made you be rude to them. While sidestepping the stunned girl, I yelled at Blue, "My class is on the other side of the school, dude! Catch you later."

"Aright, bro!" He hollered back before putting his arms around the giggling girls' shoulders.

I continued on, not believing how easy some girls were. That's how my ex-girlfriend Lacey Frells was. We dated in my sophomore and junior year, and, because I can't find any pleasant way to say it, we boned in every way possible to man. She loved to please me, and back then, I didn't mind being pleased. I didn't even treat her right, but she still wanted me.

I swear, I'll never understand chicks like that.

Just as that thought processed, I saw it again.

That damn hair.

That damn blonde mane of hair.

The late bell had rung long, long ago, leaving the hallway desolate of students. The blonde haired girl was crouching in front of a locker, picking up books she had obviously dropped. She stood again and began walking... until she dropped all of her books again.

"Damn it!" She hissed, stomping her foot cutely on the ground.

I quickened my stride as she stooped down again to pick up her books. Crouching beside her, I said softly, "You must have butterfingers or something today."

She jumped back, falling flat on her butt. "Oh my gosh! You scared—" Then a cute hiccup escaped her mouth. But I was barely paying any kind of attention to that. I couldn't help but stare at the girl in front of me. It was definitely her. I couldn't believe that she was here in the flesh, looking at me look at her. It felt kind of electric—for me, at least. Seeing her again and just staring into those Caribbean Sea colored eyes. Did she get even more gorgeous?

"D—Damon?" She finally broke the trance.

I broke out into a rare smile. "Jessica Wakefield. We meet again."

Her face flushed with, what I was guessing, excitement. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's you!" She hurried and picked up the books I hadn't. We stood up again and she awkwardly shifted from foot to foot, that happy grin on her face nonetheless.

"It feels like it's been ten years since the last time we spoke."

She nodded her agreement. "I know. I... I wish we would've kept in touch."

"Maybe not keeping in touch was for the best. We wouldn't be meeting up like this again and all happy to see each other if we kept in touch, right?"

She laughed at that. "Yeah, good point." She let out a deep breath and commented, "You've changed so much, Damon. I can't believe it's you! What happened to the squeaky clean, button-down shirt wearing jock I used to know?"

Now it was my turn to laugh. "High school society changes you. Did I have a good change or a bad change?"

"Definitely good change."

I looked her up and down briefly, not wanting to disrespect the girl by letting my lingering eyes linger too long. "You... you've changed quite a bit yourself, Ms. Wakefield."

She nervously played with her hands. "Good change or bad change?"

_More than good change_, was the first thought that trickled into my mind. But before I could respond, a brunette girl and a red-headed girl rushed from out of nowhere and stood on both of Jessica's sides. "Oh! Who's your hot friend?" The brunette asked.

Oh. I knew the chick. It was Melissa Fox. Id' been hearing about her ice queen status for a long time. She was part of the reason I didn't date girls like her. I turned my gaze to Jessica again and saw her outfit resembled the ones Melissa and her other friend wore.

She was definitely one of them.

And I had already vowed not to date or even think about girls like that.

"This is Damon. We went to Jr. High together." Jessica explained, a smile appearing on her face. She linked arms with the girls and said, "This is Melissa and Cherie. They're a pleasure to be around, trust me."

"Of course he knows! He can obviously see that."

The smile that once adorned my face disappeared and I instead nodded my head. "Oh, well here're your books, Jess." I handed them to the Cherie girl and proceeded down the hallway. "Good seeing you again."

"You say it like we're not going to see each other anymore." She called after me.

I turned and walked backwards and only offered her a shrug as to what I meant. I couldn't just come out and tell her that she was another phony Mean Girl—just like the rest of them. I'd rather leave a mystery instead of the blunt truth in this case. Usually, I was a blunt truth kind of guy.

Damn. And to think I had gotten excited over seeing Jessica Wakefield again.

Elizabeth's POV

Why did Salvador have to be so good-looking?

Why did he have to grow into a handsome—and funnier—dude?

Why did he have to have those _cute_ dimples?

Why did he have to lose that awkward swagger of his and replace it with a more mature one that still didn't lose its Salvador-esque flavor?

Why, oh why, was I even thinking such thoughts?

I shook my head and focused again on my English III teacher, Mrs. Nash, as she reviewed the syllabus for the year with us. "... Now, as the returning students know and understand, I _do not tell you_ when assignments are due. It's all written on the syllabus. Keep up with it and check it daily. An assignment is due most everyday. I do not accept any late papers unless you have a legitimate excuse, is that understood class?"

The small group of attentive students quickly responded with "Yes ma'am." Usually, I was amongst the group, but I was too deep in thought to even respond to my second favorite teacher. Thoughts of Salvador were only on my mind.

The bell for the next class rang, and everyone quickly filed out. I lingered afterwards and gathered my books, wondering why I was even thinking about my long-lost best friend from Jr. High. I mean, I hadn't seen the guy in forever and a day! Why was I even beginning to fall for him?

"Elizabeth, how's Conner doing?" Mrs. Nash asked while preparing for her next class.

My eyes widened at the name. How could I even be thinking about another guy when I was dating the man of my dreams?

Quickly I answered, "He's doing a lot better. He'll be gracing us with his presence next week."

She laughed at my words. "Great. I can't wait to see him."

"Me either. Have a nice day!" Before she could reply, I rushed out of the classroom and headed towards my locker, practically kicking myself for even thinking of having anything _not_ related to a friendship with Sal. The two of us on a relationship status was in the past. There was no way I planned to rekindle whatever light had burned out. It wasn't possible—I didn't want it to be possible.

I had Conner, and he was all I needed. He was all I wanted. When I talked to him on the phone, he told me about how he couldn't wait to be with me again so we could get back on track with each other. He wanted to be with _me_! IT was like the beginning of our relationship, before he put us through a hell of a lot of turmoil of confusion.

And the fact that he wanted that again, the fact that he wanted to correct his mistakes, it meant the world to me. It meant the world for us being together happily again.

There's nothing I would do to jeopardize that... but Salvador had gotten so cute!

"Hey Liz! What's going on?"

I practically jumped out of my skin when I saw Salvador standing there with his dimpled smile. How cute could he get? He had _freaking_ dimples! Everybody loves dimples!

"H—hey Sal! I didn't see you there. How's your first day going so far?"

"It'd be better if I had some classes with my friends." He admitted. "What class do you take next, Liz?"

"Next period I take trig. Sucks for me."

"Finally! A class I can take with a friend! Let's walk on over."

_Great_, I thought to myself, _Salvador has to take the class I actually need to focus in. If he keeps smiling like that, I don't think I can focus on anything but him_.

Fate was a selfish jackass.

Tia's POV

"What?"

"A double date , Tia."

"... What?"

"A _double date_. Don't act like you don't understand what I'm saying."

"Who're we going on a double date with?"

"Jeremy and Jade."

"WHO?"

"Jeremy and Jade! I know you understand me, girl!"

"Okay, okay... Why?"

Trent let out a frustrated groan and leaned against his locker. We had a few extra minutes before class, and Trent was the perfect person to spend an extra few minutes with... even if he was making me mad. "Tia Ramirez, why do you always have to be so complicated?"

I finally let my dumb act go. "Trent, what did I tell you about doubling with Jade and Jeremy?"

"We always double with Jeremy!"

I pouted. "That's when he was dating Jess! It was cute then because Jessica and I are best friends and you and Trent are best friends. Don't you see how different it's going to be now? Jade and I barely have anything in common with the exception of cheerleading."

"So talk about that. And I'm sure you'll find out that you two have a lot more in common. You'll be alright." He wrapped his arms around my waist and I immediately laced my fingers around his neck, staring up into his expressive brown eyes.

"If I didn't love you so much, I totally wouldn't go."

He leaned down and captured my lips in a chaste kiss. "Well lucky me you do, huh?"

I smiled up at him. "Yeah, lucky you because if you were anyone else, I'd totally turn you down."

"You'll have a good time. I promise." He kissed me quickly one more time before pulling away. "Now get your butt to class before you're late. I'll see you later, alright?"

"Later, hun!" I watched as he walked away and proceeded to my own class. I never thought that I'd love a guy the way I loved Angel. After we broke up and I got with Trent, I realized that the way I felt for Trent was so much realer. The way I loved Angel was kind of mechanic. With Trent, everything just flowed so naturally. There was nothing about him that I'd change, and I liked to keep our relationship that way.

The late bell rang, but I didn't care. Life was just too good to get down about anything.

As I slowly walked to class, I let my mind wander to Liz and Jess's reunion with their junior high friends. It was so awesome that they were together again! It wasn't so awesome that none of them hung out with each other anymore. I know that people sometimes just grow apart, but by the way that Liz and Jess were describing their circle of friends from the past, it sounded like they had a friendship that could stand the test of time without a doubt.

What really happened to them was peer pressure, and the high school social hierarchy.

But there were ways to fix such problems. Jessica and Elizabeth were pretty much the glue that held the group together. Without them, they fell apart. But with them again, they could reunited and become just as close... with the addition of Maria, Andy, and me, of course!

My little job would just be planting the seed into the heads of the twins so they could plot to get their group back together.

Man, am I good or am I good?

* * *

**A/N: Alright, you read! Now it's time to review! Next chapter will be out very, VERY soon!**


	4. So Unbelievable

**A/N: Chapter Four is up and going! Hope you guys are enjoying thus far! Stick with it because it's going to be a long journey :D  
**

* * *

**Clash of the Schools**

**Chapter 4**

**So Unbelievable**

* * *

Jessica's POV

"It was just so unbelievable! We were connecting at first. It felt like we'd just become friends again pretty quickly but... I don't know. After he met Melissa and Cherie, he kind of seemed repulsed by the idea that he was even talking to me. He said bye as if he was never going to talk to me again, Tia! And that hurt." I vented to my friend after school while we did stretches at cheerleading practice.

Damon had really upset me with his quick retreat. It made me wonder what got him saying, "PEACE OUT!" so swiftly, you know? Obviously, the guy was a total mystery... and, of course, I was attracted to that. Not in a romantic way or anything! Just in a platonic, I-want-to-be-friends-with-you-and-nothing-more-even-though-you-look-like-Adonis kind of way.

Still, with our history, you'd think we'd be able to at least talk.

Apparently, he'd changed more than I thought he had.

"So you and this Damon Ross used to date, huh? I have my second period class with him. He was asleep before Mr. Devarough called attendance." Tia stood from the ground and started stretching out her arms. "But all of you used to be really close, huh? Totally best friends forever kind of gang."

"Well, Liz had her friends and I had mine, but before Liz and I were rezoned, we kind of collaborated. I know that they all started hanging together in memory of us when we left." I explained to her.

"That'd be awesome if you all could just, you know, reunite and come together again. Wouldn't you like that?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. Damon's making me iffy about it all."

Tia grunted. "Jessica Wakefield, when have you ever let anyone stop you from reaching your goal?"

I looked at her with furrowed brows. "What goal, Tia?"

"... Oh. I thought... I thought you were implying that you and your friends should reunite and rebuild your lost friendship." She spoke while looking at her shoes, as if they were so interesting. Yeah right. It was obvious that she had cooked this idea in her head long ago.

But now that I was considering it, it didn't sound like such a bad idea. The old gang and the new gang collaborating as one, everyone unifying peacefully! It would help ease the SVH and El Carro rivalry that was definitely going on. Students from El Carro were definitely not pleased with the transfer. Sure, you had the small number who didn't mind, but the larger number that outweighed the smaller number by a landslide dominated—and they were not happy.

"You know, Tia... that's not such a bad idea!" I exclaimed, a wide grin now spreading across my face. I leaped up and gave my friend a hug. "That is probably the best idea you have come up with in the past years I've known you, chickadee!"

"Well, I try." She joked, tapping my arm. "Now come on and let's do our obligation as captain and co-captain. The El Carro girls aren't going to like this at all, I already know."

Tia walked over to the group of SVH girl stretching together and called over to the El Carro girls, "Come on over so we can talk!"

Reluctantly, they came over and Tia began speaking. "Welcome to the first day of try-outs. I'm Tia Ramirez, some of you all's future captain, and this is Jessica Wakefield, some of you all's future co-captain. Now, today I'm just here to see what kind of talent you all have. Nothing serious on the first day. It'll be more like a bonding time, what with the move for some of the new students."

"So because we were _forced_ to move here thanks to the earthquake, the captain at El Carro is no longer legit?" A voice asked, stepping forward with an evil glare.

Tia stood her ground and raised a brow at the brown-haired girl. "Not necessarily. Who was the captain?"

"I _am_ the captain. My name is Lacey Frells." Her cold eyes found mine and she smirked evilly. Oh, have mercy! Lacey Frells was like the freaking Spawn of Satan! I did not want to deal with a girl meaner than Melissa Fox herself. My will to handle such situations probably wasn't strong enough anymore! I was still rejuvenating from last year's attacks!

"Lacey, why don't we talk now? As for the rest of you, I want four laps around the track. Get to it!"

All of the girls headed off and began running.

But one lingered behind.

My eyes lightened with delight. "Get out of here! Kristin?"

The girl laughed and bounded over happily. "JESSICA! I've missed you so much! It's about time I finally meet up with you again. All day I've been hearing your name and I'm wandering around like, 'Where _is_ this chick?' Jeez, I've missed you so much!"

We leaned forward at the same time and hugged, which made us laugh all over again. I couldn't believe that tears were actually coming to my eyes. I was glad I removed all remnants of makeup before practice because I swear my mascara would have been running.

"You look fantastic, Kris. I always knew you'd be a cheerleader."

"Of course I was going to be. But, um, Miss Track Star, why the heck are you out here showing school spirit? And being co-captain, no less!"

"After I left Jr. High, I kind of lost interest in track." I admitted. "Cheerleading called my name!"

She laughed. "You know the only reason you ran track in junior high was because Damon Ross ran track. Don't deny it!" She sighed heavily and looked heavenward. "To be honest with you, Jess, I have no clue why I hung around any of the guys we used to in junior high. When I look at them now, I don't see anything we have in common. I may say hey out of pure courtesy, but I can't imagine sitting down and having a decent conversation with Damon or Blue or Sal or Anna. They're like foreign creatures to me."

"Yeah, I heard. Brian told me about how all of you guys stopped hanging with each other." I stared curiously at her. "Whatever happened to you and Brian? I thought you had together forever pretty much down tight."

She opened her mouth to speak but Tia blew her whistle and stared at Kristin and me. "You two aren't excluded from the running. Get to ti!"

I couldn't get mad at her for doing her job.

"Jess, we'll have to catch up later and talk about it, okay?"

As soon as she said that, a brilliant idea popped into my head. The perfect plan to set the reunion in motion formulated in my mind. _Oh... this is going to be so sweet._

Blue's POV

"Today was a very, very successful day. My cell phone has been updated with six new numbers from six new girls." I told the group as we walked into HOJ, our wet suits still adorning our bodies. Right after school, we all hit the beach and got in a few good waves while we could.

Now, tired and worn out, we came in the quaint café to have a good old cup of hot java.

"Excuse me, guys." Someone behind us said.

I turned around and flashed the beautiful waitress a smile. "Hey Jessica. Good seeing you again." The girl was hot—probably the hottest girl I'd seen all day. We took sixth period study hall together, and we talked the entire time. But she didn't cave into my advances, unlike most of the girls I talked to. When a girl didn't respond to my flirtations, I usually left them alone to find someone else... but Jessica was a challenge. And I liked challenges.

"Blue." She flashed a smile my way as well. "Now, I hate to break it to you guys, but we don't allow wet suits in here. You have to be wearing pants and shirts... and shoes."

"Ah, dude! Don't tell me this is a stuck-up establishment!"

"It's not. We just appreciate it when our customers are wearing pants." The light sarcasm in her voice showed she had a sense of humor, and humor was always a good thing. "So, you boys come back as soon as you get those pants, okay?"

"Maybe we'll never come here again. Wouldn't that break your heart—and your bank?"

She laughed. "_No_. But I know that if you do come back, I have something very important to talk with you about."

"I'll be back in, like, five minutes." I hurried out of the door, enjoying the laughter I left her in. I loved making girls laugh. It made me feel like I was doing them a favor. Like, if they were stressing in life, I had given them a break, even if it was only for a brief minute. I knew they always appreciated it.

"Why are you back out?" Damon asked as he walked from the parking lot. He hadn't come surfing with us since he left his board at his house, but I called and told him to meet us up here.

"Had to change into clothes."

"Dude, forget this place! Let's head somewhere we can just go in and sit." Damon spoke, heading back towards his car.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no!" I exclaimed. "Jessica Wakefield is in there, and... and I think I'm starting to actually dig her. Like, I want to get to know her and actually be her friend, dude. I think I'm falling for her, man."

Damon laughed. "You say that about every girl you first meet."

"She's different! And, okay, maybe I was exaggerating when I said _falling for her_, but I could see myself actually being with her, for real. As in, actually being committed and faithful to her. The only girl that can compete with Jessica is Elizabeth, and they're freaking twins!"

Damon's lips turned into a frown. "You're serious, huh?"

"Dead ass. You don't, you now, still like her, do you? 'Cause if you do, I'll totally not even mess with her. She was yours first, so I'll back down if you want to get with her again."

"Naw, man! You know I'm laying off chicks, especially ones like her. She and Lacey and Melissa are all alike."

"She's blonde, and Lacey and Melissa aren't." I said pointedly. "So, technically, she's not really like them."

Damon shoved my shoulder as I laughed. "So you wouldn't mind, right?"

"She's all yours, bro."

I pumped my fist through the air and gave a brotherly hug to Damon. "I cannot wait. She said she had to talk to me about something, and I'm hoping it has to do with her interest in me."

He patted my shoulder. "Good luck, dude. Now go get changed so we can go inside."

Hurriedly, I went into the restaurant across the street and rushed into the bathroom with the rest of the guys. Putting on the jeans and shirt I wore to school earlier, I hurried back out and went into HOJ. Immediately, the guys grabbed a table and continued to be boisterous as always. Whatever establishment we entered, you were sure to find a party!

I didn't go to the table, however. I went over to the counter and nodded my head at the guy standing there. He and Jessica were laughing about something, Jess touching his shoulder to keep her balance. She didn't even notice me standing there.

Clearing my throat, I said, "Excuse me. Can I order?"

She turned her head and laughed again. "OH! Hey Blue! Glad yo changed out of the wet suit."

"I'm glad, too. Now I can know what you had to talk to me about."

She told the other guy something before stepping from behind the counter and in front of me. "Let's grab a table."

I looked at the guys, who applauded me as I walked off with Jessica, Damon nodding his head in approval as I went on.

Jessica and I took our seats. She leaned back in her chair and seemed to be totally relaxed and at peace. She was beautiful, even when she wasn't wearing makeup. Her outfit at school—the shirt that showed off her flat stomach—was H-O-T, but she still looked amazing in the sweatpants and t-shirt she now wore, her hair in a messy bun on top of her head.

"So, Blue... how've you been for the past three years?"

"I've been doing alright. Looking for a girl to settle down for the rest of my high school days with." I raised my eyebrows suggestively at her, which made her laugh all over again. "What about you?"

"I am just relaxing." She told me. "This year, I don't want to have anything to do with boys."

"You've had a lot of boyfriends?"

She scrunched her nose, reminding me of the really cute bunny I had when I was, like, three years old. He was my best friend before he ran away... "Not necessarily a lot of boyfriends. But when I do get in a relationship, it always lasts a long time. And I don't think I want to hop into a long relationship anytime soon."

This disappointed me deeply. Why the hell did she bring me over here if she didn't plan on getting with me? I narrowed my eyes and looked at her curiously. "So... what'd you want to talk about?"

She sat up straighter in her chair and leaned forward. "Honestly, Blue, I was wondering something. Earlier today, I ran into an old friend of mine, and he and I were getting along pretty well until he saw my friends, Melissa and Cherie. Then he treated me like I was just another girl at school. And don't know what made him look at me so differently."

All of the excitement I had felt earlier completely deflated from my body. She had to be kidding me. This was so unbelievable. "This is about Damon?" I questioned.

She let out a relieved breath. "Yeah! He's treating me weird. Did he say something about it to you?"

"No. I just know that Damon's not going for the popular girls anymore. He's tired of fake girls, like Melissa and Lila and definitely Lacey." I told her pointedly, wondering if she could be placed under the category.

She immediately got defensive. "Yeah, Lila can be considered fake, and I don't even know anything about Lacey, but Melissa and the rest of the girls I hang with are not fake. Yeah, they're outspoken but they aren't two-faced or anything."

I nodded my head. "Well, that's ow Damon sees it." I was not the type to argue about something like this. Damon was more of the debater, especially on a topic like this, something that he is totally passionate about for reasons I can't understand.

Sighed heavily and reclined back in her chair. "Are you serious?"

I didn't feel like sitting there, hoping she'd see me in a special light when she was only thinking about Damon. "Is that all?"

Shaking her head, she answered, "Not really. I... I was wondering if you could meet up with me Friday."

This perked up my senses again! We were definitely getting back on track. "Of course I will meet up with you Friday. Tell me when and where and I will be there. Probably five minutes early."

She laughed again. "Great. How about after cheerleading practice tomorrow? You can drive me to my house. Liz has the car and she leaves right after school. I'm always stuck getting a ride from some innocent soul." The guy behind the counter called Jess and she let out a long sigh. "Now I have to get back to a hard day's labor, unfortunately. It brings in the money, though."

"Money is always good." I stood up and stretched my arms over my head, letting her catch a peep at my abs.

By the way her cheeks turned a light shade of pink, I could tell she liked what she saw. Oh, I still had it.

"Catch up with you later, okay?"

I nodded my head. "Later Jess."

She walked over to the counter and I headed over to the table, trying to keep my cool and not show my excitement. When I sat down and didn't say anything, all of the guys looked at me in anticipation, waiting for me to dish whatever dirt I knew.

"I'm chilling at her house Friday." I finally spoke.

All of them erupted into cheers, high-fiving me and everything. "Dude! You totally have to get some! You have _got_ to get some from that chick! She is way too hot not to do something with!"

"Nah, it's not like that. She's not that kind of girl."

"Not from what I've heard." Tyler, one of my close friends from El Carro, said while leaning back in his chair.

"What do you know?" Damon asked now. When he spoke, I remembered how concerned Jessica was about his friendship. I didn't plan on saying anything about it to him. I wanted her to focus on me, not her ex-boyfriend.

"Well," Tyler started, "you know how Melissa and Jessica are all buddy-buddy now? Last year they were _enemies_. The fact that Jessica was creeping behind her back with her boyfriend fueled their dislike for each other. I've heard a bunch of stuff about how Jessica is a slut. You see that dude behind the counter? That's Jeremy, and the two of them used to date. I heard that she cheated on him with Will and he broke up with her for Jade after that. When Will broke up with Melissa for Jessica, everybody was spreading rumors about what the two of them did, so I have no clue what's true and what's fake. And even though Will told everybody that Melissa spread most the rumors at the end of last year, and Melissa agreed with it, Jess's rep is still totally trashed."

A couple of guys agreed before Adam said, "Dude, Blue! You get to _go over to her house_, man! I wonder what she'll do to you, bro!"

The rest of the guys at the table started agreeing and cheering and just talking bullshit that I usually would've been apart of, but I was too busy thinking. I turned my gaze and looked at Jessica and Jeremy joking and playing around together. They looked like nothing ever happened between them. My eyes now focused on Jessica. Who would've thought that she had that kind of history?

Was any of it true?

There's always some kind of truth to a rumor.

I turned back to the table and smiled.

If it was true or not, it wasn't really _that_ big of a deal, right? She seemed pretty happy with herself, and there was no denying that I was pleased with Jessica Wakefield, too.

* * *

**A/N: ALRIGHT! Next chapter should be out eventually! For now, REVIEW... RE-VIEW... and tell me what you think!**


	5. So Sick

**A/N: Long time, I know. And be mad and angry and outraged... but after your fits of rage, read Chapter 5 and review! LoL!**

* * *

**Clash of the Schools**

**Chapter 5**

**So Sick**

* * *

Maria's POV

"I am already halfway done with my article on the drama department's improvements, Ms. Slater." Anna spoke as she approached my locker. "By the end of the day, all of its revisions will be complete and I can hand it into Liz for editing."

I smiled at the girl. "Oh, awesome. I love the swiftness of your work."

"Well, I like to make deadlines in advance so I'll have time to make improvements if necessary." She folded her arms over her chest and looked behind my shoulder. "Oh my gosh, if only I had come to Sweet Valley sooner. That guy looks delicious."

I followed her gaze and grinned. Ken Matthews was walking down the hall, eyes locked on me already. I loved the way he didn't notice the rest of the female attention when I was in the room. "Yeah. He is kind of hot."

"Kind of?" Anna snorted. "He is definitely on the Top Ten List of SVH Men."

"He's alright." I told her, turning my back to Ken to stare at Anna. "Not hot enough to make the Top Ten."

"Yeah right. He's in the top three, if you ask me. If I could..." She stopped talking and stared over my shoulder again.

Again I followed her gaze and saw Ken standing there, looking at me with a grin. "Hey Maria. Long time no see." He kissed my cheek and glanced at Anna. "Oh. Hey. I'm Ken, Maria's boyfriend."

"Your _boyfriend_?" Anna said with widened eyes.

I laughed. "Gotcha."

"Yeah, got me good." She mumbled, now smiling at Ken in total embarrassment. "Hey, I'm Anna. I'm on the Oracle staff with Maria."

"She also knew Liz and Jess from Jr. High." Maria added.

"Oh, I've heard about you." Ken spoke with a grin, making Anna's eyes widen drastically. "Yeah, at lunch yesterday, Jess and Brian were reunited and he was telling her how the old group fell out. You were apart of it then, huh?"

"Yeah. Tragic, I suppose."

He laughed at her sarcasm. "A bit."

Anna sighed heavily and said, "Well I've got to get going. I just wanted to tell you about the progress of my article, Maria. And it was nice meeting you, Ken."

Before she walked off, I called her back and said, "Anna! After school on Friday, you want to come to Liz's house with me to work on the paper there?"

"Sure, yeah! That sounds like it'd be fun."

"Cool. See you later."

As she walked way, Ken wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. "Is everything going according to plan?"

"Yep. Anna will bring Toby Friday, completing my task in the plot to reunite the Sweet Valley Jr. High kids." I said, feeling giddy inside. Elizabeth and Jessica called last night to let me in on their secret plan to bring their old group of friends together. My task was to convince Toby and Anna to go over to Liz's house, and my job was complete.

"You're so sexy when you're being sneaky."

"And you're so sexy when you say that." I grinned and kissed his cheek before pulling away. "Now I have to get along. I can't be late to class."

"After the reunion at Liz's, you want to come over and just hang? It'd be so sick to just chill together... like we did this summer... remember?"

I sighed and bit my lip. "Yeah, how could I forget? But, um, I have a lot of work to do. The paper is coming out Tuesday morning, so a lot of articles are going to start flying in. I need to make sure the layout is up to El Carro and SVH standards. I want complete harmony when it comes to the paper."

"Okay. How about tomorrow?"

"I'll check my schedule, alright?" I blew him a kiss and headed in the opposite direction. "Love you!"

I was too far down the hallway to hear him say, "I love you, too."

Kristin's POV

"Yeah, I can give you a ride to your job." I said to the girl with a smile. "This will give me time to explain to you everything about my little situation with Brian."

Jessica let out a dramatic whistle. "Uh-oh. I have a feeling that the breakup wasn't as peaceful as I'm hoping."

"Total drama." We hopped in my car and I started the ignition. "Are you sure you're ready for it?" After she nodded her head while laughing, I began my story. "So, at the beginning of the summer, Brian and me were separated. He stayed here and I went to visit my grandparents in Alabama. So I'm loving my time in the country when Lacey calls me up and says that she saw Brian hugged up with a girl at Pizzeria Deluxe. Of course, I didn't want to believe her. I mean, this is _my_ Brian, the sweetest and most faithful guy in the world. How wrong could I get?"

Jessica turned the volume on the radio completely off and turned to me with furrowed brows.

"So anyway, I disregarded Lacey's warning and kept enjoying my summer when my mom says she got a promotion and needs to go back to California ASAP. We all pack our things and head home. Now, I considered calling Brian and telling him the exciting news, but I decided to surprise him... and plus, I wanted to throw him off guard to see if what Lacey saw was really what she saw, you know? Wait, do I turn right on this street? Okay, thanks... Where was I? Oh yeah, it was _so_ hard keeping a secret from him because we share everything with each other!

"So when we get back home, the first thing I do is go over to Pizzeria Deluxe, because he got a job there. And you know what, Jessica? The _first thing_ I see when I walk through those doors is Brian kissing the other girl full on the lips. And though she had him in a vice-like grip—you know, her hands were pulling his face down on hers pretty ferociously—he didn't make a single move to pull away. Seriously, for about five seconds, I watched them make-out until Brian pulled away, stunned... and looked me dead in the face."

"Oh my God, Kris... I can't believe _Brian_..."

"Yeah, Mr. All-Star-All-Around-Good-Boy-Golden-Child _cheated on me_. After so many years of it being the two of us... he cheated on me. Can you believe it? And as soon as he sees me in the doorway, he pushes the girl away from him and runs over to me, but I'm already out the door. So I'm running, and he's chasing, and of course he catches up. He's on the freaking football team, so I knew I had no chance. But his explanation was bogus. Yeah, she may've kissed him but... he kissed her back! And he tried his hardest to defend himself, saying that her grip was like iron, but he could've pushed her away whenever he wanted to. She didn't force his mouth open, you know?"

"Oh my gosh, Kristen. I never suspected that Brian would turn into a jerk. I can't really even believe it! Never in a million years would I think he'd be unfaithful. In a line up of boys who wouldn't cheat, he'd definitely be my first choice."

"Me too." Kristin agreed with a bitter laugh. "I guess looks really can be deceiving."

I parked my car in front of the coffee shop and said, "I'm going to pick up a latte and head on home. My body is aching. Tia is a badass coach. She is so sick! I am loving her to limits that I never expected to love a coach. Maybe when we go compete, we'll win something. Lacey's my best friend, but her coaching abilities are lacking more than a bit. I love her, but most people hate her better-than-you attitude."

"I surely do." Jess mumbled under her breath, making me laugh.

"You two still not cool makes me laugh, I have to admit."

Jessica faked a laugh, making me giggle even more. But my laughs came to an abrupt end as I saw who was standing at the counter, looking to order something from the menu. With a roll of my eyes, I whispered to Jess, "Let me get this over with. Encounters with him are always so awkward."

She squeezed my hand for support before going behind the counter and to a back room. Quietly, I stood behind Brian and peered beyond his broad... muscular... shoulders to see the menu above. Why was he still so hot?

He turned discreetly around and nodded his head in acknowledgment. "Hey." He said politely.

"Hi." I said... not so politely.

He cleared his throat. "You know what you're ordering?"

"Nope." Again, I spoke the words curtly.

"Yeah, me either. I always—"

"Actually, I do know what I want so do you mind if I get in front of you?" Before he could answer, I stepped in front and wondered to myself where the hell the help was. I waited for Brian to say something, but he didn't speak, which made me feel guilty. If I was going to be rude to someone, I tended to do it when they were rude first... now I just felt like a bitch.

"I wish you'd get over it, Kristin." Brian suddenly said quietly.

I turned around and stared at him like he was a total moron. "You wish I'd just _get over it_? Are you kidding me, Brian? Jeez, after us being together for three years, you expect me to just _get over it_ in three months? Oh... my gosh, I can't believe I underestimated how big of a jerk you can be!"

"I didn't mean _that_, Kristin!"

"You just meant get over the fact that our relationship ended because you were messing around with another chick, right?"

"_She_ kissed _me_ ONE TIME!"

Letting out a dry laugh, I said, "You'll be saying that to your grave, Brian."

"If you don't believe me, then don't. I don't care anymore! I've apologized and tried to be your friend, but you make it impossible!" He snapped, staring at me intensely. "I want to try and work our friendship out... but you won't _let me!"_

"And why should I?" I snapped right back before becoming totally deflated. "Brian... you say you wish I'd get over it like it's so easy. Sorry I was so forgettable to you, but what happened between us wasn't taken lightly on my side of the court, okay?"

His face instantly relaxed as he saw how emotional I was getting. "No, Kris... you don't understand what it's like. It's pure torture being without you."

"Yeah, pure torture. Like it was _pure torture_ for me to see you forcing your tongue down that girl's throat." I nodded my head and folded my arms. "In the end, Brian, I know what you are. You're a lying dog just like the rest of the scum at school. And I'm learning to accept it and get over you."

He held up his hands. "Whatever. I'm through. I _tried_, just a second ago, but you won't forgive me! Forgive but don't forget, but that's too much for you, Kris. No, you have to have it your way."

"Damn right I do!" I snapped again. "When it comes to my love life... and the boys I choose to be in it... damn right I have to have it my way." I turned around and stared into the face of a cute guy standing there ready, waiting awkwardly for us to finish fighting. "Where were you, like, five minutes ago when we were ready to order?" I said, still riled up from my little argument with Brian.

"Sorry about that. Technical difficulties, but if you're ready now... I can take your order."

"What's up Jeremy?" Brian said from behind me, running his hands slowly down his face.

"Just trying to make my money."

Quickly, I interrupted them, got my drink, and was prepared to bolt out of there when Jessica grabbed my arm and turned me around, "Hey, are you okay? I saw you and Brian talking, but my boss was busy being a jackass. Everything good?"

"No, of course not. He's such a... I can't even begin to explain what he is. I want to hug him and wring his neck at the same time, Jessica, I swear I do."

She laughed at my words and asked, "Come over Friday after school and we can talk about it, okay?"

"Yeah, I definitely need the girl time. I'll be there." I hugged her goodbye and headed towards my car, still not believing the _nerve_ of my ex-boyfriend... who I was still madly in love with.

Brian's POV

"Appears to be more than a handful. Ex-girlfriend stalking you or something?" Jeremy asked amusedly after Kristin walked out of the restaurant.

I laughed softly. "Dude, I wish she was stalking me. Then I'd be able to take her back and show her how much I really care."

My new teammate stared at me curiously. "You messed up?"

"Big time. Old friend of mine came into town this past summer and started hitting on me big time... and kissed me the day Kris surprised me and showed up at work." I shook my head and sighed. "She's never going to forgive me, I already know, and it pisses me off that she won't listen to me. 'Til this day, she still hasn't bothered to listen to the whole story from me. And, yeah, I understand why she's mad... but at the same time, if she won't even listen to me, then why should I care, right?" I paused, realizing that I was spilling my guts out to a dude I barely knew.

"You know... she's a girl. You're a guy. The views are always different but there is one thing we do have in common. If our significant other is cheating on us, our pride is hurt... bad. And her pride is hurt, dude. Her confidence is down and she may feel like you kissed another girl for more personal reasons—even if you didn't kiss her, that's what she sees, understand?"

I had never really thought about it that way. If I were in Kristin's position, and I'd seen another dude kissing her, I'd be ready to fight the other guy and dump Kris. But I could never imagine myself not hearing her side. I loved the girl too much not to listen to any explanation to make what I thought I saw untrue.

"Brian! Hey!" Jessica came up behind me and grinned happily. "Fantastic to see you here!"

I grinned at the beautiful girl. If I didn't know her so well or look at her like one of my younger sisters, I'd probably consider trying to start something up... but the idea or thought had never crossed my mind. "Hey Jess. What's up?"

She bounced on the tips of her feet and said, "I have questions for you, Brian. Questions."

I saw her walk in with Kris, so I was positive they revolved around the girl. "Oh, I hope you don't get pissed at me and never talk to me again either."

She bit her lip and shrugged. "Maybe I won't if the answer to my questions aren't satisfactory."

Furrowing my brows, I paid Jeremy the money for coffee and pounded his fist. "I'll catch up with you later dude."

"Alright."

Jessica handed a few people napkins with smiles before pulling me aside and saying in a serious tone, "Please come to my house after school Friday."

My eyes widened. I had heard a few rumors about her reputation, but I didn't believe them for a second. But now that she was inviting me, a guy she had reunited with only a week before, over to her house, I began to wonder if there was some truth to the rumors. "Uh, Jess... I'm sorry, but I'm just not really into you that way. Like, I'm sure you're an amazing girl, but no. I just can't do it. Maybe—"

"Brian, shut up." She interjected, laughing softly. "Dude, I'm so not interested in you like that. Never in the world could I imagine even attempting to get with my friend's boyfriend. No, my parents have been asking a gazillion questions about you since I told them about meeting up with you guys again. I don't know why, but she remembers you for some odd reason and has been asking Liz and me to invite you over. And since Liz is so busy with editing the paper, I figured I'd ask you. I see you more, anyway. So are you in?"

I considered this. The twins mom was a babe. I mean... she had mature features of the twins. She was just a brunette instead of a blonde. But I remembered her being a M.I.L.F. when I was younger, and I wondered if she was still like that. Probably still smoking hot.

"You know, I remember Mrs. Wakefield always made sure I had snacks when I worked on the zine at you alls house. And I appreciate that, so I'll definitely stop by." I grinned at her satisfied smile.

"Brian, do not fake it. I know you're only going to see if my mother still looks good. You're so sick"

Laughing because she had read my thoughts, I threw my hands up and said, "You caught me!"

"Ah, so did Kristin."

Ouch.

I knew it was coming eventually.

"Yep. But it's not what you think."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I just hope something comes up that pushes you two together. You need to talk it out with her. I'm sure with the right words she'll listen to whatever you have to say."

Then she mysteriously walked off, leaving me staring at her in total confusion.

What was _that_ all about?

Elizabeth's POV

"So we have Anna, Toby, Salvador, Kris, Blue, and Brian guaranteed guests of our reunion." I said to my sister, crossing out the names of our long-lost-but-now-found friends. We were sitting on my bed and plotting our next step together. "That leaves Damon and Bethel." I stared at Jessica curiously. "Where is she? I haven't seen her since school started last week."

Jess sighed. "She was on a summer track team, and she hasn't finished yet. Some of the girls on the team told me that she'd be back next month. Oh my gosh, I can't wait to see her! But the reunion must go on without her so when she comes back, she can just waltz right in and fit in."

I worriedly stared at my sis. "Are you okay with getting Damon? I mean, I would if I could, but I don't talk to him and it'd just be too random. So you do have it under control, right?"

Jessica laughed. "Let's just hope that fate's on my side, why don't we? Let's just ignore the fact that the guy totally hates me now that I'm a cheerleader and hanging with Melissa and my new friends. Let's just wish that I don't make a total fool of myself when I invite him over, which I have to do on the sly since Blue's coming over."

Remembering what she told me, I began laughing. "I can't believe Blue has a crush on you! It's so cute."

She shrugged. "Yeah, adorable. He sees it as a date, so I'm just letting him believe that. Whatever it takes to bring him over." She poked me in my shoulder and said, "Lately, I've noticed how you've been making googly eyes at El Salvador. What a transformation, right?"

I snorted. "_No_. Sal has always been cute. You just thought he was a nerd. Now that your life doesn't revolve completely around social hierarchy, you see Sal for who he really is... which is an amazing guy."

Grinning happily, she asked, "So you thinking of starting something with him? Reigniting that old junior high school flame?"

Throwing a pillow and hitting her head, I said, "No! Of course not!" Though the thought had been running through my head since I laid eyes on him again. He was funnier, cuter, smarter, and wittier than he was back then, and it was really turning me on. I couldn't believe that I was doing it, but I felt like I was developing a crush on him.

"OH!" Jessica suddenly yelled, snapping me out of my stupor. "I so knew it! You were just daydreaming about him and you so want his bod! ELIZABETH WAKEFIELD WANTS EL SALVADOR'S BOD!"

Her obnoxiousness deserved another hit with my fierce pillows, causing both of us to start laughing loudly. "Yes, Jessica, I want El Salvador's bod! Happy?"

"I am very, very pleased."

Just as she said those words, my phone went off and I looked at the caller ID. It was a number I didn't recognize. Flipping my phone open, I answered it with a polite, "Hello?"

"Hi. My name is Gregory Thompson and I'm a counselor at Conner's rehab center."

My heart stopped beating and Jess's eyes widened in total shock. Was there something wrong? Oh no, he had relapsed already and had to stay another month or _two_! How was I supposed to keep putting up this facade and pretend everything was okay with me?

"Elizabeth, are you still there?"

"Y—yeah. Yes, I'm here. Is there something wrong?"

I could hear the supportive smile in his voice. "No, nothing is wrong at all. Conner has improved so much, and today when we played a game, he was the winner, and the prize was the privilege of calling up anyone he wanted back at home. Guess who he chose to call."

My eyes swelled with tears and I instantly felt a combination of extreme joy and overwhelming guilt. Had I really just been talking about how I was crushing on some other guy when I had a recovering boyfriend in rehab who was obviously thinking about me? "Thank you so much Greg."

"No problem. Here he is now." The phone was handed off and Conner's raspy, "Hey babe," was all I needed to hear before bursting into happy tears.

"Oh, Conner!" I squealed excitedly. Jessica smiled happily at me before quietly slipping through the bathroom door to her room. When I heard the door click, I whispered, "I've missed you _so_ much, baby."

"Yeah, me too." He seemed breathless and happy and upbeat and just so much more at peace with himself than the brooding teen I remembered. "Unfortunately, they're only giving me five minutes, so let's just get the phone sex out of the way and—"

"Conner!" I cried out with a boisterous laugh. "Ew, gross."

He laughed too. "Kidding, kidding. But how have you been?"

"I have been waiting for you to come back to me with great impatience. Saturday morning, I will be at your house, on your doorstep, watching for that taxi so I can jump into your arms as soon as you get here."

"Man..." he whispered quietly, "you still using that strawberry banana smoothie shampoo?"

"Of course I am. It's your favorite... it reminds me of you whenever I brush my hair."

"That's good to know. As soon as you jump into my arms, I want to bury my face in your hair and just... oh, something familiar again, you know? Everything here is so unreal. It's helped me, yeah, but I just need a good douse of home. And you are my home sweet home, Liz."

"Conner McDermott... hurry home. Please."

"QUIT THE MUSHY STUFF, MAN!" Someone in the background yelled with a laugh. "DUDE, WE WANT TO MEET YOUR GIRL!"

Conner called back to the men, "One day, boys. When you're able to handle a girl like her, I'll introduce you."

"What an honor!" Someone replied, causing all of them to laugh.

He focused back on me with a chuckle. "The guys here are really awesome. They've been my family away from my real family. Supported me through stressful nights when I was craving for a drink." He let out a deep breath. "Man, it's crazy how dependent I was, you know. It scares me just thinking about it."

"It doesn't scare me anymore, Conner. I know that going to rehab has changed you and made you a different person. A better person. And now you're free, baby."

He laughed. "Yeah... free. We'll see about that when I get home."

"Times up!" I heard Greg's voice in the background.

Conner sighed heavily. "Baby, time is up. I'll see you this Saturday. And I love you."

"I love you too... more than you can handle."

"Yeah, right. I can handle whatever you throw at me."

I grinned and said breathlessly, "See you soon."

"See you soon. Love you."

And the line went dead.

How was I even capable of thinking about Salvador when I had a guy as special as Conner? Was I that sick?

"Get your head fixed, girl." I whispered to myself before flopping back.

And so the countdown began... three more days until Conner was back where he belonged: in my arms.

* * *

**A/N: Long time no update, I know! But here it is! I'll try having the next chapter out ASAP! Now GO REVIEW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO REVIEW AND TELL YOUR FRIEND'S FRIENDS TO REVIEW! And read the story, too! **


	6. So Weird

**A/N: Wow… it has been a LONG time since I last updated this story! I can't believe it took so long, but now that it's summer, I'm really hoping I can finish this story and get it out before school starts again! More details later. Here's CHAPTER 6!!**

**

* * *

**

**Clash of the Schools**

**Chapter 6**

**So Weird**

* * *

Jessica's POV

_Suck it up, Jess. It _really_ isn't that big of a deal. This is Damon, the boy that you used to feel was the only person you could truly be yourself around. The boy that was your best friend through junior high. The boy that you never could stop thinking or dreaming about. The boy that you once loved._

"Shut up!" I hissed to myself aloud, causing one of the new kids to turn in their seats and stare at me like I was crazy. I smiled at her stupidly and said, "Isn't Mr. Clemmings annoying? Wish he'd just… you know, shut up."

She put on a fake smile and raised her eyebrows before turning back around in her seat. I shrugged and looked down at my composition book where I scribbled a few notes on the board before drifting into my plan to get Damon over my house for the surprise reunion. I figured that I'd have to catch him in the hall before or after lunch--it was the only time I really ever saw him. And, to make things worse, I wasn't sure if my reason for inviting him over was really plausible. I could only hope it was.

The bell rang and I hurriedly put my things in my bag and headed out of the room. I hoped that my more laidback apparel today would show him that I didn't _always_ dress like that. I was calming down, and in a simple blue and white polo and jean skirt with flip flops, I looked like most of the girls at the school.

I lingered outside of the cafeteria doors for a little bit, hoping to catch a glimpse of Damon, but he never showed up. Several of my friends and even a couple of strangers asked if I was okay, and I smiled politely at them and explained that I was looking for someone.

When Liz came, I walked over to her and said, "I don't see him anywhere, Liz."

She let out a deep breath. "Yeah, I was looking for you about that. I saw him and Blue and a couple of their friends go off campus for lunch. Surfing."

I let out a defeated sigh. "Well, I'm never going to see him now. We only have one class together, and that's next period. And he's never there. I think he made one appearance earlier this week. And he definitely won't be there if he went surfing. Liz, they're supposed to all be coming over _tomorrow_!"

"Calm down, calm down." She insisted, taking a step closer to put her hands on my shoulders. "Listen to yourself, getting all worked up. This isn't the only opportunity you'll have, I promise you that. Now just stay on the lookout, and if I see him, and he hasn't talked to you, I'll either send him your way or I'll talk to him myself. He'll be there, that's for sure."

I nodded, happy that my sister was here to make everything logical. "You're right, you're right. It's just… this is _Damon_, you know?"

She laughed and put her arm around my shoulder, stirring me inside the cafeteria. "Lunch is almost over. Let's grab some lunch and eat quickly so we can hurry on to our next class."

"Where have you been?"

"Working on the paper. Almost done! Fresh copies will be available Monday morning."

I allowed a grin to creep onto my face. "Monday morning, we should all be reunited and feeling good."

We grabbed our trays and sat down with Tia, Maria, Andy, and Salvador, all who were laughing hysterically and just having a good time. As I immersed myself in their conversation, thoughts of Damon temporarily disappeared as I remembered what amazing friends I had here whether Damon decided to accept me or not.

Just thinking that made me sad, and I abruptly stood up. "Ugh, I forgot something. Catch you guys later." Before any of them could respond, I hurried out of the cafeteria and out to the front steps of the school for some fresh air, but not before I heard Andy scream, "YOU FORGOT YOUR TRAY! I'M NOT TAKING IT UP JESS! I…"

I thought about the situation I was in as I leaned against the wall beside the main entrance. Damon didn't even bother getting to know me again--he just assumed I was like the people I hung with. That was so stupid of him. He wasn't _exactly _like Blue or like all of those stoner dudes he hung with. I didn't care about the people he hung with. I wanted to rekindle our friendship, but he judged me and backed out when we were about to get back on track!

Now I was suddenly pissed off, and couldn't wait to talk to him. Screw the reunion! I didn't _want_ him there if he was going to judge me the way he did. Why would I want a friend like that?

Just as I had these thoughts, Damon emerged from the parking lot, hair gleaming in the sun from his time in the ocean. Even angry at him, I couldn't control my heart as it somersaulted in my chest.

_Damn it_. I thought to myself. I took a deep breath and decided it was now or never. I marched down the steps and strolled right up to him, much to his surprise. "You know, Damon, you have a _lot_ of nerve."

He narrowed his eyes and asked cautiously, "Jessica, what are you talking about?"

"I really thought you were different, Damon. I didn't think that you were like most of the judgmental _scum_ that goes to this school, but you're just like them. Just because I hang out with Melissa and those girls doesn't mean we're exactly alike, Damon. God, you and those guys you hang with aren't the same people. You have your own personality a--and identity, just like I do. I can't believe you think you can come back and just assume that I'm this totally horrible person. J--Just because I'm a _cheerleader_ doesn't necessarily mean I'm a bitch. Stop stereotyping! I never thought you were that person… but apparently I was dead wrong. I used to think that you were the only person that really understood me besides Liz. But now I see I was dead wrong about that too. And you think that I've changed? Please, you've made the biggest change yet, Damon Ross."

I let out a deep breath as I ended my tirade, and even waited a split second to see if he'd say something back, but he just awkwardly rubbed his hands down his face, staring at his shoes as if he just wanted me to leave. I rolled my eyes. "Since you obviously don't have anything to say, I'll be going."

I stomped up the steps and roughly opened the door, not caring that I was late to class for the second that week. I grabbed my books and stormed into the bathroom to let off some steam so I wouldn't have to go to class super angry.

When I was calm enough, I went to my photography class and went straight to Mr. Jones. "Hi, sorry I'm late… again. I--"

"Do you have an excuse?"

"Uh, not from a teacher, but--"

"Then you're officially marked as tardy. Now, I shouldn't have to do this, so next time you're late and you miss an assignment, find out what it is on your own time. But the class formed groups of three to work on a collage that is due Monday. You have today, tomorrow, and this weekend to work on it. However, since you came into class so late, you're stuck with the leftovers." He pointed to the corner of the room, and my eyes followed his finger back to Salvador and Damon, who were awkwardly just sitting there.

"Ugh, Mr. Jones, can I _please_ join another group. I do not want to work with…"

"Don't be snooty." He grumbled. "If you weren't late, you could've had a choice." He turned away and marked in his attendance book my tardy.

I set my eyebrows in an angry line and headed towards the two. I smiled at Sal and said, "Hola El Salvador."

He smiled back. "Hola… Jessica."

I grinned and asked, "Well, at least I get to work with _one_ decent person."

"Jess, can we talk?" Damon spoke up, looking past Salvador to me.

I did the same and glared at the boy. "No, we _can't_ talk Damon."

He smirked. "It looks pretty necessary to do so if we'll be doing photography."

"Actually, it won't be since we're taking _pictures. _That doesn't involve talking."

"It'll come in handy for the collage though."

"Thank goodness we have a middle man, right Salvador?"

He looked at me with a raised brow, blocking my view of Damon. "Uh, Jessica. I don't know how you and Damon fell out, but me and him definitely don't hang. So I'm not going to be passing any messages from him to you or vice versa."

"I understand Sal. I don't want to speak to that _jackass_ either."

Damon let out a deep breath. "I'm just going to talk."

I tried to make myself look busy as he began to speak, even saying something to Salvador, but I couldn't resist listening to him when I heard him say, "I'm sorry." Then I had to hear the rest.

"I was thinking I was being righteous by ignoring you for hanging with those… girls, but now I see that I was doing exactly what I accused you of doing. I mean, who am I to judge you? When have I ever cared what other people think, you know? But… it was so weird. When I saw you again, I… I never had that reaction before, ya know?" Salvador stood up at this time, mumbling something about it getting too awkward to listen to. I barely noticed his absence though. "I'm not the most excitable guy, Jess, but when I saw you again, all of our good times came rushing back and I felt like I was jumping ahead of myself, wanting to restart a friendship with you. I mean, I fell out with everybody already. Why should I get cool with you? So, when I saw Melissa and those other girls around you and I remembered the vow I made never to date a chick like that… it was the perfect excuse. But I'm sorry. It was wrong. And I want to… to try to do this friendship thing. And… I have never talked so much to someone in a long time."

I laughed at his last sentence and chanced a glance at him to see that he was looking at me already. "You mean that, Damon?"

"Never would've said it if I didn't."

_Damn me for being so overly sensitive_, I thought as tears actually pricked my eyelids. "I appreciate that. And… I'd like a friendship with you."

He offered his hand awkwardly, but I grinned nonetheless and shook it as firmly as I could. He raised his brows, extremely impressed. "Wow, you have a strong grip! Got a little testosterone in there, Jess?"

I let a laugh escape my lips as I hit him playfully. "No, you just probably have too much estrogen."

"Hell no! I'm 150 percent man."

"_Impossible_. Gosh, what math do you take?" I teased.

He playfully poked me in my arm, causing me to just grin happily. This was turning out better than I could've imagined… but I had to remember my mission. Just as this thought crossed, Salvador came back and said, "Hope you two won't be having personal conversations right in front of me anymore."

I grinned at him. "Sorry about that, Sal. Hey, you're coming over tomorrow to work on the paper with Liz, right?"

"Yep, I am."

"When you finish, do you think you could stick around a little while so we can get started on this project?"

"The nature collage?" Sal thought about it when his eyes seemed to brighten up. I already knew what that meant. "Uh, sure… Sure! Yeah, I'll stay over a little while." A dreamy smile came on his face and I knew he was thinking about my sister.

I looked to Damon and asked, "Can you come over tomorrow?"

He raised a brow. "Isn't Blue going over to your house?"

Why couldn't Blue keep his mouth shut? So he was probably a bragger. Not cute. "Yeah, but it's not anything that requires just me and him. You and Blue could come together to make it convenient. We're all just friends here, right?" I hope I wasn't making it too obvious that I was throwing in friends there to make it clear that that's all Blue and I were.

"Uh…" He rubbed his scratchy beard and shook his head. "I don't know, Jess."

"For our grade, Damon." I said, trying not to sound too whiny.

He eyed me curiously before saying, "I'll come with Blue. I owe you that."

I scoffed. "This isn't payback yet. You owe our grade that."

He laughed and nodded, eyes never leaving mine and mine never leaving his. Gosh, this felt so right.

Jeremy's POV

"What do you mean she doesn't want to go?" I asked Trent as we walked down the steps of the school entrance. Both of our girlfriends had cheerleading practice, and football didn't start for another twenty minutes so we decided to drive down to the Smoothie Shack and hydrate.

Trent opened the door to his Mustang and looked at me over the hood of the car. "Dude, she doesn't want to double date if it's not with you and _Jessica_. She agreed to do it, but she hates it. She and Jade aren't the best of friends for some reason."

I shook my head. "They have a lot in common. You know, they're cheerleaders and they… they cheer together and whatnot."

Trent's eyes widened and he held his hands up as if I had said something brilliant. "Dude, I said the _exact _same thing! But no, she doesn't want to go for it."

"That's so weird. Why doesn't she like Jade anyway?"

We got into the car and ripped out of the parking lot. "I wish I knew. She hasn't said, and I didn't really ask. I mean, I don't want her getting mad at me. You know she has a hot temper."

"I've never really seen her mad. She seems very layback and chill."

"And she usually is… but when she isn't, she's like Mount Vesuvius."

"Damn, that bad?"

He laughed without any humor. "That bad."

We got our protein shakes and headed back out. "You're happy with her though, right?"

"Happiest I've ever been. If I couldn't handle her at her worst, I wouldn't deserve her at her best, you know?"

I stared at my best friend in astonishment. "When did you get so deep? She's got you sprung, dude."

He didn't even deny it like he usually would. "I really am. That's why, when we go on that double date this weekend, things need to go perfectly. So get ya girl, Jade, okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… the girl has a little sneaky side, Jeremy. I hate to say it, but you know how nosy she's always getting, especially with Tia for some reason. Remember the first day back and she was all in her business? Tia gets annoyed by that, and I hate to see her annoyed. But I always like being able to hang out with my girl and my best friend, ya know? So everything needs to go right to prove to Tia that this is working."

I nodded my head, not bothering to disagree with his assumptions about Jade. She did have a tendency to put her nose in matters that in no way concerned her. Usually it didn't bother me, but I knew that if it was interfering with Tia and Trent then she would have to cool off.

When we got to the field, we were still early, so, after quickly getting dressed, I rushed over to where Jade was stretching and asked, "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

She quickly hopped up and jumped in my arms, placing a gentle kiss right below my lobe. I got a couple of chills whenever she did that. "Of course you can talk to me. About anything. Anywhere."

Gosh, how could Trent think she was sneaky. She was so straightforward about almost everything. I grinned at her. "We'll have that talk another time. This one's about the double date this weekend."

She nodded. "Okay. What about it? It couldn't wait 'til after practice?"

"Not really, actually." I admitted. "See, Trent and I are worried that you and Tia aren't really getting along like we were hoping."

She narrowed her eyes. "What're you talking about? We get along just fine."

"Ugh, I don't know about that. See, Tia's not even really into this double dating thing and--"

"Well, I'm not really either. I'm just doing it for you, just like she's doing it for Trent. But I don't mind being around her and she doesn't mind being around me either." She eyed me suspiciously. "Does she?"

"She doesn't _mind_ but she… she would prefer not to _only because_ she's used to it being the dynamic where two best friends are dating two best friends, you see?"

Jade crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh. Jessica."

I hated bringing up Jessica with Jade--her whole demeanor seemed to change whenever I mentioned the girl. I didn't want to say she was jealous because she honestly had nothing to be jealous over. But that's how Jade was--always getting jealous over the most menial things.

"Right. Uh, so Trent and I don't want any awkwardness, so, and don't take this the wrong way, but no nosiness, okay? Don't stick your nose in matters that don't concern unless Tia approaches you about it first, okay? It'd be for the best."

"Is Trent having this same little talk with Tia? Because the problem isn't singularly mine. Why doesn't she open her mind to a change?"

I nodded. "I totally agree with you. And Trent is going to talk with her"--well, I'd tell him to after practice--"and everything will be good and we're going to have a kick ass time this weekend." I wrapped my arms around her waist and enjoyed how it felt when she melted in my embrace. "And after the double date, we can go to my house and have some alone time."

She rubbed his nose against mine and giggled. "No, we're going to _my_ place. We'll never be alone at your place."

I laughed. "I thought you loved that about my place."

"And I do. I dig the family atmosphere, totally, but this weekend, I want you all to myself."

"I like the insinuation."

"JADE! THIS IS TRY-OUTS, NOT A DATE! GET OVER HERE AND GIVE ME AN EXTRA LAP WHEN WE GET ON THE TRACK!" Tia yelled from her position at the head of the huddle of cheerleaders who were finished stretching.

She released me and narrowed her eyes. "I'm starting to hate her every time I see her." She squeezed my hand and smiled half-heartedly. "I'll see you later babe." She jogged over to the huddle, glancing back at me and blowing me a kiss.

I watched as Tia rolled her eyes at Jade before she continued talking. Tia was acting super hostile toward Jade. Just because she socially didn't like her didn't mean she had to let those feelings get in the way of how she treated her on the team.

Now it was my turn to talk to Trent.

I went over to him as he stretched out on the other end of the field. "So," he started, "how'd it go with Jade? She cool?"

"Yeah, she's cool. But I'm not." I admitted, plopping on the ground beside him to do my stretches as well. "Tia's treating Jade super harsh, dude. I know she doesn't like her but that doesn't mean she has to let that get in how much better or worse she treats her on the cheerleading team. And suggest to Tia that she open her mind to change, you know? Things aren't always going to be the way she wants, like this situation. So… you got some things to talk to her about."

Trent nodded his agreement. "You're right. But I must say that you are a very, very lucky man."

I looked at him curiously. "How?"

"'Cause you're not going to be there when Mount Vesuvius explodes. Wish me luck."

I laughed at him and clapped his shoulder. "It'll be all good, man."

Ken's POV

"Babe, I can't tonight. I have way too much work to do. I have two tests tomorrow and I'm working on the magazine tonight and tomorrow afternoon at Liz's house. I'm way too busy." Maria said to me through the phone. I could her ruffling through papers as she spoke.

I leaned against the wall outside of the locker room and sighed heavily. "Maria, you're always so busy lately. Are we ever going to have any Maria and Ken time? You know, the time that people in relationships spend together?"

She laughed lightly. "Um, yes we will. But not tonight or tomorrow. I'm looking through my planner now and I have some cleaning to do Saturday morning, studying to do in the afternoon, and… Maria and Ken time later that night if you're up for it."

I shook my head. "You should not have to schedule Maria and Ken time baby."

Now she laughed again. "Gosh, you know how big of a neat freak I am. But definitely Saturday we should do something. You want to catch a movie?"

"Sounds perfect." Boys started rushing out of the locker room, my friends yelling for me to hurry up. "Hey, I'm about to go to Vito's with some of the boys. So I will talk to you later."

"Okay honey. Call me tonight."

"Always. Love you."

"Love you too." She hung up and I caught up with my friends.

Will lightly punched my shoulder. "Maria got a leash on you?"

"Ha, not like the electric collar Melissa has tied around your neck. But it's definitely a leash Maria has on me." I joked, making the guys laugh.

"It's natural to let our women put a 'leash' around us, though. Makes them thing they have a little control over us, even though we all know what the real deal is." Will continued just as Melissa came out of the girls locker room. "Uh, HEY babe! I… how was practice."

She gave him a suspicious look before saying, "Seriously, babe, you're so weird sometimes."

We all laughed as Melissa was joined by Cherie, Monica, Lila, and some of her other minions. I was absolutely happy I had a girlfriend who thought for herself and didn't follow some other girl to be popular. She was comfortable in her own skin, skin that was smooth and beautiful and that I wanted to touch… right at that moment.

But she wasn't here. She was _never_ here because she was _always _busy. And no doubt was I happy and proud of her for her accomplishments but I wanted her to myself sometimes, and I never got that opportunity because she's so academically inclined.

"Dude, your mind still on Maria? I swear, she will be there when you see her next. She's not going to disappear." Brian joked as he waved his hand in front of my face. "You were gone for a second, bro."

I laughed. "That happens when you're in love."

A strange look crossed Brian's face but he recovered and asked, "So who's going to bum a ride with me? I know somebody will."

Some of the dudes who didn't have a ride crowded around Brian, who graciously accepted to take all of them to Vito's.

As I watched all of the boys and girls mingle with each other, suddenly I wasn't in the mood for pizza. Whenever these kind of events went down, where all of my friends got together and chilled out with each other and their significant other, I was always left alone by Maria. I mean, I know she didn't really like my crowd, but I hung with her friends without a problem. Why couldn't she do that for me?

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch ya tomorrow."

"You sure?" Will questioned, looking at me with raised brows.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Later." I hurried in the opposite direction, though it was longer, and just tried to block out my thoughts of how this relationship with Maria was, despite my true love for the girl, starting to look more and more one-sided.

**

* * *

****A/N: Yay! That was Chapter 6! I'd appreciate it if you'd review what you just saw, and I should have more updates soon! Thanks for sticking with me!**


End file.
